Halloween na Corporação Cápsula
by Vanessa BR
Summary: -POV - Vegeta- Noite de Halloween costuma ser uma noite de diversão... Certo? ERRADO! Para Vegeta, a noite de Halloween é exatamente o contrário...


_Os personagens de DBZ não me pertencem, mas sim a Akira Toriyama. Mas a zueira é minha... Divirtam-se!_

**Halloween na Corporação Cápsula**

- E aí? Que fantasia você escolhe?

- Fantasia? Você está brincando?

- É claro que não, Vegeta! Hoje é dia de Halloween, e vamos distribuir doces para as pessoas que vão passar por aqui!

- Como é que é? De novo?

É claro, óbvio, evidente, que eu já sabia o que ela estava dizendo. Mas, que graça tem esse tal de Halloween? Pra mim, não passa de mais um costume idiota de uma raça igualmente idiota. Principalmente no que se refere a esse papo furado de vestir fantasias ridículas, acompanhar pirralhos de porta em porta pra mendigar por doces dados por esses terráqueos tolos. E durante todo esse tempo que estou vivendo aqui nesse planeta maluco, sou obrigado a participar dessas festas sem graça.

A casa parecendo abandonada, cheia de abóboras com caretas ridículas e lanternas dentro. Na porta, montes de doces para dar aos pirralhos que passam pra encher o saco dizendo "gostosuras ou travessuras".

E a Bulma me arrasta pra essa coisa com o pretexto de que eu sou antissocial demais... Eu mereço...

- É, Vegeta... De novo. Todo ano tem isso. E então? Qual fantasia você escolhe pra usar este ano? A de príncipe de conto de fadas ou a de vampiro?

Ela estava com os dois cabides e as duas fantasias cafonas nas mãos. Uma pior que a outra. A primeira eu vi naqueles livros infantis e percebi que não chegam nem perto de uma roupa de um príncipe saiyajin – ou seja, algo parecido com um uniforme MEU. Jamais vou usar, mas não uso nem em um milhão de anos! Prefiro mil vezes apanhar do Kakarotto numa luta!

Mas o outro era igualmente ridículo. Terno preto – ODEIO terno – e capa preta e vermelha, mais parece roupa de almofadinha, como as que o ridículo ex-namorado de Bulma usa. Sem contar que não acho graça em filmes com chupadores de sangue. Não sabem nem fazer um filme de terror convincente. Meu dedo mindinho mete mais medo nos outros do que esses filmes de trouxas.

- Prefiro me fantasiar de mim mesmo. – eu disse. – Eu detesto Halloween.

- Aff... Você tá acabando com a minha paciência! Você se fantasia de você mesmo todo dia!

Virei a cara e empinei o nariz. Não iria dar meu braço a torcer, nem mesmo na frente da minha esposa! Ela pode brigar comigo, que não perco a pose! Pensa que pode me fazer mudar de ideia...

- Pois bem, Vossa Alteza... – ela disse. – Considere-se expulso do quarto por trinta noites! Pode escolher... Dormir no quarto dos hóspedes ou no sofá da sala... Se não parar de enrolar, vai ser assim! Ou você escolhe uma fantasia pra se vestir, ou você fica um mês sem dormir aqui no quarto comigo!

- Sua chantagista! – eu disse e peguei a fantasia cafona de chupador de sangue de quinta categoria. – Você ainda me paga!

*

Eu já disse que ODEIO terno? Se já disse, vou repetir: eu ODEIO terno! Eu me sinto um grande idiota com esse tipo de roupa! Aliás, gostaria de esganar o terráqueo idiota que inventou esse tipo de traje! Ah, e também quero esganar o terráqueo retardado que inventou aquela tira de trapo chamada gravata...

Não vou chamar a Bulma pra dar nó nessa coisa de novo. Simplesmente resolvi jogar a gravata no lixo e pus a capa.

- Ora, ora... – ouvi a Bulma dizer. – Que belo vampiro... Só que você está muito corado... Ficou vermelho, não é?

- Cadê a sua fantasia? – perguntei, cruzando os braços. – É assim? "Faça o que eu digo, não faça o que eu faço"?

- Vou vestir daqui a pouco. Só que antes, você precisa parecer um vampiro mais convincente. Põe isto na boca.

- Uma... Dentadura...? Eu não sou nenhum velhote desdentado pra usar essa coisa!

- Eu sei... Saiyajins não envelhecem e não ficam banguelas... – ela revirou os olhos. – Mas essa é uma dentadura de vampiro. Pra você parecer um vampiro de verdade, tem que usar essa dentadura...

- Sem essa!

- Trinta noites no quarto dos hóspedes... Pensa bem...

- Me dá aqui! – peguei e pus a dentadura na minha boca.

Depois dessa nova sessão de chantagem, eu já ia saindo, quando ela me chamou:

- Espera aí, Vegeta... Você ainda não terminou!

- Claro que já terminei! Estou com uma fantasia ridícula e uma dentadura idiota que está me incomodando. O que mais está faltando?

- Isto! – e bateu o pó compacto na minha cara, me fazendo tossir feito louco.

- VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA, É?!

- Claro que não! Você esqueceu que vampiros têm a cara pálida? Isso, sem contar com as enormes olheiras...

Aí eu não aguentei mesmo... Quem ela pensa que é pra fazer comigo o que bem entender?

- EU NÃO SOU UM VAMPIRO CHUPADOR DE SANGUE IDIOTA! SOU UM SAIYAJIN, O PRÍNCIPE SAIYAJIN!

- Tudo bem... Tenho três coisas pra você escolher...

- O que é? - perguntei, tentando me controlar o máximo possível.

- Ou você me deixa terminar de te produzir como vampiro, ou você usa a fantasia de príncipe de conto de fadas, ou...

- Ou...?

- OU SERÃO TRINTA NOITES NO SOFÁ!!!

- Faz logo as olheiras, sua chantagista... – bufei.

*

Nem vi o Trunks sair pra mendigar doces. Só sei que ele saiu com o Gohan, com o irmão menor dele e com a namoradinha. A mãe da Bulma estava na cozinha fazendo doces; o pai dela, ligando os robôs zumbis e a iluminação da entrada do quintal. E ela estava já há meia hora no quarto se emperiquitando toda.

E eu aqui na porta da casa pra aturar pirralhos catarrentos e dar doces enquanto isso...

A campainha começou a tocar. Abri a porta, obviamente de má vontade.

- Que é?

- Hã... – era Trunks. – Papai...? Você distribuindo doces...?

- Não, é o Mago Babidi! – respondi. – Claro que sou eu! Não está vendo?!

- Calma... Relaxa, papai...

- É, Vegeta... – Gohan disse. – Por que não se diverte?

- Será que é porque eu detesto Halloween?

Olhei para Trunks.

- Que fantasia é essa, Trunks? E por que está transformado em Super Saiyajin?

- Ah... É que... Eu me fantasiei de você... Pedi pra mamãe fazer pra mim uma roupa igual à sua...

Pelo menos ele estava com uma fantasia decente...

- E eu – o filho caçula do Kakarotto entrou no meio. – pedi pra Bulma fazer uma roupa igual à do Gohan...

Não sei quem estava mais ridículo com fantasia de super-herói de araque. Se era o irmão mais velho, ou se o mais novo, ou a garota, filha daquele palhaço do Mr. Satan.

Por que a Bulma não aparece logo?

- A gente tá indo pra outras casas. – Trunks disse. – Mas antes...

- GOSTOSURAS OU TRAVESSURAS!! – os quatro gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Colocaram quatro pacotes quase na minha cara. Até mesmo o Gohan. Ele não nega o sangue do pai idiota que tem... Coloquei um punhado de doces em cada saquinho e eles saíram pra mendigar doces em outras casas.

Mas antes deles irem, Gohan disse:

- Legal a fantasia de vampiro, Vegeta!

Depois disso, fechei a porta e fui sentar na cadeira perto dos doces.

- Bulma! – gritei. – Ainda não terminou?

- Já vou, Vegeta! Espera mais um pouco! – foi o que ouvi do quarto dela.

Eu esperava, pelo menos, não ter que dar doces pra mais ninguém. Mas, como diz um ditado daqui da Terra, "Quanto mais se reza, mais assombração aparece"... E aí a campainha tocou. E eu, claro, tive que abrir... Ou iria dormir no sofá por trinta noites. E eu não queria passar por isso de novo...

- GOSTOSURAS OU TRAVESSURAS!!!

E os saquinhos vieram parar quase na minha cara. E senti os kis conhecidos: o nanico do Kulilin, a menina dele e o velho pervertido.

- VAI MAIS DEVAGAR AÍ, NANICO!!! – eu gritei, já era a segunda vez que isso acontecia.

- Ve... Vegeta...? – o anão perguntou. – É você...?

- Quem você esperava? O Conde Drácula?

- Bom... – o velho disse. – A fantasia é a mesma, mas nos filmes ele não é baixinho como você... Além disso, ele vive num castelo e parece mais simpático e educado...

Meu olho esquerdo começou a tremer num tique nervoso. Aquele velhote é muito cara de pau mesmo! Fiquei louco pra voltar a ser um assassino e acabar com a raça dele... Só que eu teria que me ver com o Kakarotto depois...

- Que fantasias são essas? – perguntei, tentando me controlar.

O velho estava com uma peruca e sem os óculos escuros, o nanico estava com uma roupa estranha, mais parecia cheio de chapas de radiografia. Já a garotinha parecia um desses seres das historinhas infantis.

- Ah... – Kulilin disse. – Eu tô fantasiado de esqueleto e a Maron está fantasiada de fada-madrinha. Já o Mestre Kame está fantasiado de Jackie Chun.

- Nunca ouvi falar...

- Foi vestido assim que o Mestre Kame me venceu e venceu o Goku na final do primeiro torneio em que a gente participou...

Quem diria... O velho já venceu Kakarotto alguma vez na vida... É óbvio que foi quando ele começou a treinar e nem sabia que era um saiyajin...

- Bem... – o velho disse, após pigarrear. – Onde está a Bulma?

- Se arrumando. – eu respondi já de olho nas ações daquele velhote. – Por quê?

- Estou bastante curioso para saber qual fantasia ela vai usar este ano...

Ano passado – eu me lembro – ela estava fantasiada de mulher gato e esse velho tarado esbarrou de propósito nela. Vi tudo e não tive dúvidas: mandei ele pro espaço com um soco.

- Ela não disse que fantasia vai usar. E não vou deixar você chegar perto dela... Te conheço muito bem... – eu disse já em tom de ameaça.

- Mestre Kame... – o nanico disse. – É melhor a gente ir, não é mesmo...?

- Mas eu quero saber que fantasia a Bulma vai usar este ano...

- MestreKame,vamosemboraantesqueoVegetaresolvasurtarpravaler...

- Mas, Kulilin...

- Ei – a filha do nanico disse. – Por favor, coloca uns doces aqui pra gente?

Pus os doces nos saquinhos e ela agradeceu:

- Obrigada, senhor Vegeta...

Eles saíram e eu fechei a porta mais uma vez. Argh, como essa dentadura me incomoda! Me joguei na cadeira mais uma vez e bufei. Já estava de saco cheio daquilo e não via a hora de Bulma acabar logo de se arrumar.

- Bulma! – gritei outra vez. – Ainda não acabou de se arrumar?

- Ainda não, Vegeta!

- Acaba logo com essa embromação, já me cansei de ficar aqui bancando o mordomo!

- Vai ter que esperar mais um pouco, aqui tá difícil de andar mais rápido!

Com certeza esse dia vai ficar na minha história. Não sei de onde estou tirando tanta paciência...

E a campainha tocou mais uma vez e lá fui eu atender. Isso já estava me cansando. Nessas horas eu prefiro lutar com seres poderosos. É menos entediante com certeza.

- TRAVESSURAS OU GOSTOSURAS!!!

Dessa vez, dei de cara com nada menos que dezenove saquinhos vindo pra minha cara. Com isso, consegui cair pra trás e ver dezenove moleques catarrentos na minha frente. Eu me levantei e, claro, fiquei bravo com aquilo!

- SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO TÊM EDUCAÇÃO NÃO?!

- Puxa, moço – disse um moleque com fantasia de duende. – Que mau humor... Você tá com hemorroida?

- Ele deve estar é com prisão de ventre... – disse uma fedelha vestida de bruxa.

- Talvez ele esteja com as duas coisas... – completou um catarrento fantasiado de múmia.

E eu me segurando pra não me tornar um assassino de criancinhas... Ah, como elas são irritantes!

- Sei não... – uma pirralha vestida de kimono falou. – Ele tá pálido, deve ser úlcera...

Senti uma veia latejar com força na minha testa. Eu tinha que me segurar de qualquer maneira, ou iria me transformar em Super Saiyajin e mandar esse bando de moleques catarrentos pra bem longe! Respirei fundo e peguei os doces pra entregar. Mas veio uma enxurrada de moleques bem pra cima de mim, gritando "Eu! Eu primeiro! Não, sou eu! Sai da minha frente!"

Ah, mas aquilo me irritou mais ainda...

- CALEM A BOCA, PIRRALHOS!- gritei, deixando escapar um pouco do meu ki, que gerou uma rajada de vento. – FAÇAM FILA AQUI AGORA!

Os garotos fizeram uma fila na minha frente, todos com caras de medo.

- Assim é bem melhor...

Distribuí os doces para cada moleque. Quando todos eles receberam, continuaram olhando pra minha cara. Agora a minha paciência estava mesmo diminuindo.

- O que estão olhando? – perguntei. – SAIAM LOGO DAQUI!!!

Só vi os pirralhos saírem correndo feito doidos, um atropelando o outro. Fechei a porta e me larguei na cadeira mais uma vez. Pensei em chamar a Bulma de novo, mas aposto que se eu fizer isso mais uma vez, ela vai me chantagear com a história do sofá novamente...

Peguei um punhado daqueles doces e enfiei na boca, depois de tirar a maldita dentadura de vampiro. Já estava começando a ter fome. Até que os doces não eram ruins. Essa é a vantagem de ter aquela loira maluca como sogra, pelo menos...

E mais uma vez a bendita campainha tocou. Quase me entalei na hora de engolir os doces, mas consegui engolir, apesar deles descerem rasgando pela minha garganta. Pus a dentadura de novo pra abrir a porta. E dou de cara com mais um verme idiota.

Dessa vez, era o ex-namorado de Bulma. Mas não estava sozinho. Tinha uma ruiva a tiracolo. E eu ouvi dizer que antigamente ele não podia chegar perto de uma fêmea que ficava catatônico...

Duro de acreditar, olhando pra esse mulherengo...

- Ué... Não sabia que você distribuía docinhos, Vegeta...

- Nem eu...

- Cadê a Bulma?

- Já faz umas duas horas que ela está vestindo uma fantasia e nunca aparece!

- Ah... Falando em fantasia, essa sua aí foi a Bulma que escolheu? Ficou a sua cara!

- Que eu saiba, não tenho cara de chupador de sangue de quinta categoria!

- Calma, Vegeta, não se estresse... Curta o Halloween...! Olha, a minha namorada escolheu a minha fantasia e eu gostei muito... Tô fantasiado de cavaleiro medieval, e ela, de donzela indefesa...

- Grande coisa... Você parece mais uma sardinha enlatada...

- Deixa de mau humor, Vegeta... – aí ele e a cabelo de fogo pegaram os saquinhos e puseram na minha frente.

- TRAVESSURAS OU GOSTOSURAS! – disseram.

Vencido pelo cansaço, entreguei mais docinhos para eles. Isso cansa mais do que um treinamento numa gravidade aumentada em 500 vezes...

Depois disso, vieram mais umas cinquenta levas de moleques catarrentos e escandalosos. A essa altura, eu já parecia mais um zumbi do que um vampiro, nesse duríssimo exercício de paciência e autocontrole.

Mais uma vez, me larguei na cadeira, mas logo eu caí com ela. Agora minha noite de Halloween estava bem pior, porque o Kakarotto resolveu aparecer bem na minha frente com aquele maldito teletransporte.

Senti o sangue subir com força até o meu rosto e uma veia da testa tornar a latejar. A minha paciência, por fim havia acabado.

- KAKAROTTO, SEU IMBECIL! POR QUE NÃO TOCA A CAMPAINHA COMO TODO MUNDO???

- Ah, desculpa, Vegeta, mas... Ué...? Você tá doente? Parece pálido...

- NÃO TÔ DOENTE COISA NENHUMA! TÔ VESTIDO DE VAMPIRO!!!

- Calma, foi mau...

- O que você veio fazer aqui...?

- A Bulma me convidou pra vir aqui pegar uns doces, e aí eu vim...

- Sem fantasia?

- Não. Vim fantasiado de mim mesmo... A propósito... – sorriu na maior cara de pau. – TRAVESSURAS OU GOSTOSURAS!!! – e estendeu um saquinho bem perto da minha cara.

Meu sangue estava fervendo! Eu disse fervendo? Estava em EBULIÇÃO TOTAL!!! Tive vontade de acertar a bandeja de doces na cabeça-oca desse imbecil, mas...

- Pronto, já terminei! – era a voz da Bulma.

Fiquei boquiaberto, nunca em minha vida tinha visto ela assim...

- Q-Que fantasia... É essa...? – eu parecia mais idiota do que o Kakarotto.

- Fantasia de roqueira gótica... Fiquei bem?

Não consegui articular nenhuma sílaba. Ela estava vestida de preto, jaqueta de couro, maquiagem pálida e batom escuro...

Só que o meu "momento Kakarotto" foi desfeito com a campainha tocando.

Lá fui eu – mecanicamente – abrir a porta. Só faltava aparecer o paspalho do Mr. Satan e o gordo rosa. Quando abri...

Não me faltava mais nada.

- GOSTOSURAS OU TRAVESSURAS!!! – a bola de sebo gritou feito um bobo alegre.

Cansado daquilo tudo, eu dei a bandeja com o resto de doces que ainda tinha. A loira logo traria mais uma leva.

- Toma aí! Devora tudo!

- Ei, e pra mim? – o palhaço metido a campeão mundial perguntou.

Não pude evitar destilar meu sarcasmo... Nessa hora consegui sorrir...

- Pede pro Majin Boo repartir com você...

- Você parece cansado... – Bulma me disse.

- Ah, não me diga... – revirei os olhos. – Pensei que era a minha cara de vampiro de quinta categoria...

- Deixa de ser sarcástico, pelo menos por agora, Vegeta... Relaxa... Deixa de ser tão ranzinza, pelo menos por alguns minutos...

Ela aproximou o rosto dela do meu. Já ia me dar um beijo, quando olhei para o lado e percebi que havia três patetas assistindo a tudo.

Argh! Será que eu não podia nem ter um clima sem ninguém pescoçando???

- VOCÊS NÃO TÊM O QUE FAZER??? CAIAM FORA DAQUI!!!

Definitivamente, esse tal de Halloween acabou com a minha pouca paciência e a minha energia.

Depois que o babaca do Mr. Satan, o gordo retardado do Majin Boo e o imbecil do Kakarotto se foram, Bulma me falou:

- Deixa comigo agora... Eu e a mamãe vamos distribuir a última bandeja de doces que ela fez. Ah... Como você fez tudo direitinho e conseguiu manter a calma pelo maior tempo possível, não vou te deixar no sofá esta noite... – disse, piscando.

Mesmo assim, eu me joguei no sofá da sala.

- Pelo menos, agora eu posso me livrar dessa maldita dentadura?

- Tudo bem... – ela respondeu. – Eu prefiro você como príncipe saiyajin...

Joguei a porcaria da dentadura pra longe e relaxei. Apesar de ter sido praticamente obrigado a participar de uma festa de Halloween idiota, com uma fantasia de chupador de sangue de quinta categoria e aturar moleques catarrentos e os amigos imbecis de Kakarotto – além do próprio, posso dizer que, no fim das contas, ganhei a noite...

Eu me permiti um sorriso imaginando o que me esperava depois dessa festa idiota. Afinal, eu merecia uma compensação depois de tudo o que passei...

_Nota da autora: Era pra eu postar a fanfic no sábado (31/10/09), mas fui enxotada do PC e ontem nem parei em casa. A intenção era fazer zueira com o Halloween... Com o personagem mais antissocial de DBZ, é claro..._

_Espero que tenham gostado, porque eu ri demais escrevendo a história... Podem mandar reviews pra dizer se gostaram ou não..._

_Desde já, agradeço a quem lê minhas histórias, e a quem leu esta aqui! Até a próxima! (^_^)_


End file.
